1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-proof power take-off device for an engine, for driving various working machines, and particularly, to a vibration-proof power take-off device including a resilient support member through which an engine is mounted on a support, and a power take-off member connected to an output shaft of the engine through a displacement absorbing joint. The invention also relates to a displacement absorbing joint for use with such vibration-proof power take-off device and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that when an output shaft of an engine and a follower member to be driven such as a wheel are spaced from each other, as is a case in an automobile, the engine is carried on a support with resilient support members interposed therebetween, and the output shaft of the engine is connected through a Cardan shaft to the follower member for preventing vibration of the engine from being transmitted to the support or to the follower member.
However, in an actual case, there is no appropriate means for preventing the vibration of the engine from being transmitted to the power take-off member, if the output shaft of the engine and the power take-off member are disposed in close proximity to each other.
In the displacement absorbing joint interposed between the output shaft of the engine or the like and the power take-off member, it was impossible to prevent the joint itself from being complicated in structure and increased in size, in order to effectively absorb a fluctuation in torque, an eccentric or transverse misalignment and an angular misalignment generated during transmission of a rotational torque and to prevent a noise.